ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dan Tennyson
/Archive 1/, /Archive 2/. Please do not leave messages on the archives. Thank you. Archived Your talk page has been archived by me, as you asked on the summary. Please add the link to other archives on this talk page. OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 11:46, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Crossover Hmmm. Maybe you could be fighting a droid and accidentally zap it to the BTUAM universe, then Ben fights it and merges with it as upgrade and it zaps back to the jack 10 universe. As it is zapped it becomes stronger and Ben gets shrunk and is stuck inside the robot. When Jack has to fight it again he merges with it and gets Shrunk and stuck inside. Him and Ben then both have to travel through the robots circuits and find their way out. While they are stuck inside the robot goes around finding mechanical parts and absorbs them becoming stronger. When they get out they have to deal with the super strong robot. What do you think? Could you write the episode because I am really busy with assignments at the moment. ET |Was |Here!!! 13:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Case 16 Finaly you won a case bro and here is your first ribbon! missing stuff should I fill in the stuff that is missing ex: Shirt, pants? Or should i leave them without them? and there are no omnitrixes, but i can give him something like mine. Zombie-boy will get you! 23:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Request here are you guys. I made the omnitrix blue because there was no green sorry Zombie-boy will get you! 23:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Dan's guy.png|First request Sharkguy.png|Second Request Lavaguy.png|Third Request Help Do you mean this ---> Next Guy here is your guy -----> Red Dude Here is your Red guy. I think he is for Red. Zombie-boy will get you! 00:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for complementing my writing style :) if you want we can both make it. You write it and then later I will write it in my style, there can be two versions. ET |Was |Here!!! 06:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ray 10 Season Finale Hello! I am Finnal_Anto. I am the creator of Ray 10. I saw that you put one of characters as a special guest for the season finale (Thank you for that). Your character will be one of the most important. You will fight with some little cloning aliens and you will use Cheesewheel and you will crush that aliens, but an alien will bite you (it's a fat alien who likes to eat things). You will be removed from the battlefield and sent to a medic. It's okay? If you have other ideas just wrote them here. Hey, this is the best EVAR! 11:17, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Fire Kid Here he is also please check out my blog Filler Episodes and Longer Season. My Talk - Write It,Read It,Love It - The Past - He is Famous - This is Going To Be Great 14:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Red green blue kurt Can you show Kurt as "Sharkboy" in Red, Blue, and Green Part 2? Zombie-boy will get you! 15:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Other Sea Guardian here is my version of the sea guardian. I gave him more of a personality, with sharktooth necklace and arm bands and blue SCALED skin Zombie-boy will get you! 17:41, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ideas Could you please leave an idea on my new blog? It is in my new signature it is the, "The". K-K The Batking 17:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Go to Talk Hey go to the Chat and let's communicate K-K The Batking 17:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Confusion what do you need them for? Zombie-boy will get you! 18:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) "The Stuff" here are the names: *blue thing = Anima Adamantea (Glowing Bracelet) (2) *Scaly Skin = Padmavati's Lotus Zombie-boy will get you! 18:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin For what? THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 19:15, August 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Admin They're added. You don't need admin rights to do it yourself all the time. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 19:25, August 8, 2011 (UTC) PS. Dan 10 is already there. RE: Template You mean like my BTMT one? THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 19:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) It's made. Here's a tip for editing it: When you see something like the below text in the template... ...that's a comment. In the Rich Text Editor (the one with more tool options), that will appear as a detailed orange square that can only be seen during editing. Moving over it will cause a pop-up to appear, similar to template previews, and it will display the text. In source mode, the text can be read right away inside the code. When you see those comments, remove the entire thing from the "<" symbol to the ">" symbol, and replace it with what you want. Also, keep the "blocks" on the left alternating from green to black. It adds a pattern, and it matches the Omnitrix Alien template. As for where to put the template, put it on every page involving your series. It will also automatically insert the Jack 10 category. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 20:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll try I'll try give me a link to it please.Is it for Stan 14? K-K The Batking 20:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I Think I may have fixed it.Like? K-K The Batking 20:48, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Welcs Have you read Splix 10 and if you like it please put your name under the fan list.Read all 4 episodes.A link is the 1st K in my signature K-K The Batking 20:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) So, you basically want a white Jetray? Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:52, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so regular Jetray with a white background? Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:55, August 8, 2011 (UTC) My new series When would I start it? I want your opinion XD [[User:Brianultimatedragon|'Brian is']] [[User Talk:Brianultimatedragon|'on your']] [[User Blog:Brianultimatedragon|'talkpage! ']] 15:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I tell you on "your wiki". [[User:Brianultimatedragon|'Brian is']] [[User Talk:Brianultimatedragon|'on your']] [[User Blog:Brianultimatedragon|'talkpage! ']] 15:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Negative Aliens I couldn't make Neg Terraspin, too pixled Zombie-boy will get you! 18:42, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Negative Heatblast Kross.PNG|Negative Heatblast Negative Water Hazard Kross.PNG|Negative Water Hazard Chat Can you go on chat please? OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 19:38, August 11, 2011 (UTC) COME ON! If you can't or don't want to go on chat, tell me why! OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 19:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Spelling You misspelled "Taedenite" on your userpage. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 22:17, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I need help Hello, can you please.....Uhh......Can we talk about it on your wiki? Message me there and I will tell you :) My User Page My Talk Page 13:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Slug on Jetpack Sure: --Dr.Rocketslug Inbox Announcements 01:53, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :O Where do you get that Ult. Wildmutt pic gimme gimme now. My User Page My Talk Page My Blog 13:39, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It looks like an unpixeled picture of one of the scene in Prisoner #7775 is Missing. My User Page My Talk Page My Blog 13:45, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tarr Sure. OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 15:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Arena of the Gods hey dan, can u give a list of who will fight who in the Arena of the Gods. ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 13:20, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Splix 10 and Crossover Have you seen the Splix 10 and Plumbers Crossover Movie Page Yet? Plumbers and Splix 10: Fight Against Poachers Also if you like Splix 10 can you put your name in the Fan List? After That I need one more and that confirms I'll do Splix 10 Season 2. Plus it may take a few more days before I get around to finishing One Odd Morning and starting the last filler of Season 1. K-K The Batking 16:37, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Ghostfreak image Can you give me the Ghostfreak's image that you use for Red? The normal one. Thanks Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Haywire Hey can I make a Haywire form of Fury with Wildmutt? K-K The Batking 19:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Haywire Fury Yeah I made it like an hour ago. K-K The Batking 20:32, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Heehee I'm gonna start it now! You-know-what. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:48, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Well yeah! Also, he is called BrainKrakken not BrianKrakken :3 SPOILERS: I always mispell my name to Brain when in alien like Benwolf, Benvicktor, etc. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:53, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Dunno. ''Maybe ''today or tomorrow. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:56, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Me Grimlock Brian will make it now! D: Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:01, August 17, 2011 (UTC) (Is actually lying) Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:04, August 17, 2011 (UTC) XP not lying. I'm making the SERIES PAGE NOW. P.S: Why does chicken kross the road? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Shadow Alien What was the 1st shadow alien in your blog Guess that Alien's Powers? ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 12:51, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Signature I saw that on iCarly also that is a funny episode and NO! RYAN! K-K The Batking 16:06, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Umvrians No....you cannot use the Umbrian species....sorry. The Carrot 00:57, August 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ultimate LMN Go ahead. I'll tell you what I think. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 12:41, August 18, 2011 (UTC) XD THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 12:50, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Donner Sure you can use him as the donner just make it a cameo please. K-K The Batking 18:29, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I made a picture for A Hero Rising Part 2. Eye Guy Armored I'm not sure I'll be able to make Eye Guy with armor on. I was lucky I could make that Erreffo one, since UH requested that. How about I make Eye Guy with Vulkanus' suit? Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 14:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Sure. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 15:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Crossover Sorry for not getting back to you. You still up for the crossover idea? I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 17:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) User:Solo28 Re: Crossover Sorry for not getting back to you. You still up for the crossover idea? I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 17:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Re: Co-Writer That sounds really cool. I say yes, but I want to know a little more about the plot. Because I don't understand it, but still it sounds like it'll be a lot of fun. Maybe, we can get one more person to write episode, too. OK, I say yes, but give me more info on the plot. OK, thanks. If you don't know how to make a cool signature. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!! 23:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: YAY! So, it's basically like What If scenarios? like Gwen 10 or Good Bye and Good Ridiance. If so, then, maybe we can get a few more people to do the episodes. Like Binks, Brian, Jon, Brandy, Roads, or even, Kross. And of course, the great awesomeness of ME! But still just saying. If you don't know how to make a cool signature. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!! 00:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello Dan. What type of shows on this Wiki do you like? Weirdo Guy (talk) 01:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Are you a fan of American Idol? Weirdo Guy (talk) 01:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) The Arena of the Gods When will the next battle start.Is it on hiatus or something.ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 12:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Idk. Weirdo Guy (talk) 18:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Well Hey, it's me, Newbie, again. About when I want to do it? Well, I am kind of getting really busy with Ren 10, URSwKaN, and my own personal life. So, I'll have to say after I finish the Ren 10 epic two-parter, and a complete of URSwKaN, then, we'll do it, OK! OK, thanks! If you don't know how to make a cool signature. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!! 18:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Jack 40 Lets start it now, ok? ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE, 11:45, August 23, 2011(UTC) Crossover (Again and Again) Do you want to start a crossover with Brian 10 and Jack 10? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:54, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. We wrote it the same way as Fred 2.40. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Categories, WTFUDGE?! Why do you add User category to my talk?!?!?! Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I know the problem Read the title. Your signature coding is [[User:Dan Tennyson|'R']][[User blog:Dan Tennyson|'A']][[User talk:Dan Tennyson|'I']][[User:Dan Tennyson|'N']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Stan 14|'B']][[w:c:Dan 10|'O']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Random 10|'W']] Category:User See the "Category:User" at the last coding? Well, on your preferences, remove it. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I will try to fix it. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Fixed! I have added the Noinclude tag so it doesn't add User category anymore. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Crossover with Alien 10 So, since 'Alien 10's villains are just starting, the villains should be yours (Unless you want to know the Unknown Main Villain's name). Oh, and what will it be about? Time travel? I have my own idea. Earth is being attacked by two villains from different worlds, then Hero can't stop him. Professor Paradox suddenly appears. He said that they need help with Hero name to defeat Villain's name. Then, they must journey to the Moon because the villains got their powers from the Moon. Blah blah blah... Journey, etc. Oh, and there is a giant sea snake that lives on the Moon (Legend. Get the info from the 'Eclipse') :) --FusionFall123 14:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, sure! Anytime you want. Oh, and which series will it be? Your's or mine? --FusionFall123 11:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : : Oh, okay. So, the episode will start with Dan 10 (Series). Then Dan will need help with Jake. Got it ;) : --FusionFall123 13:45, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : lol. Oops. Sorry, I was reading Dan 10 xD It's because... *points your name* yeah.. Sorry. I meant Jack 10 :D : --FusionFall123 13:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Add My Signature Yes, of course. I'm still in the third episode of J:10 --FusionFall123 14:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: When Should We Have It? Congrats at the fourth series :D For us.... Probably in the "Specials". In the seasons, it will be in Season 1 between episodes "Into the Vortex" and "The Creator (part 1) " --FusionFall123 14:09, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : Okay. Thanks. --FusionFall123 14:14, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I Am Ready For The Crossover... Maybe... Okay, I got the plot, the characters, and the end scene. Well, it's going to be epic tomorrow! But, I forgot 1 thing.... THE TITLE!!! I'm freaking out, man! No title! I'm thinking of ..... "Jack 10/Alien 10-Operation:Eclipse" It's about the eclipse and the villain's getting their powers on the day on the eclipse. You can change it if you want. Oh, and is red the Main Villain? If not, tell me the main villain's name and the powers. Oh, and Jack unlocked a To'kustar... He's the final alien to battle the villains. I nmed mine "Skyscraper". How about... Tall Guy? lol. Well, your the director, i'm the writer... --FusionFall123 07:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : Hey, Jack also needs a guy to help him. Mine will be Jake and Jared. How about yours? I guess it should be Frank... Up to you :D : --FusionFall123 08:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Okay. Waybig (Jack) and Scyscraper (Jake). Got it. Oh, and I made the logo. Okay. it's all settled. Jack 10/Alien 10-Operation: Eclipse is on the way tomorrow! --FusionFall123 15:24, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : Sweet! He's the vllain who'll appear? Okay :) (Did you get that off of "Eclipse" ? lol) : --FusionFall123 15:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pictures Thnx but I didn't ask for Atomix and where is toepick.ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 14:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Crossover Okay! How about that second one. I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 16:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Today is the day... I did it! There are two parts... I only finished the first... Oh, and could you check if there is any bad grammar or wrong spellings? I type fast lol... Oh, and fix it if you can. I also accidentally made the part 2 before typing anything... Don't worry, i'm editing it right now... Don't edit part 2 yet... Thanks --FusionFall123 09:51, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for The Badge Thanks I always try to win Detective Cases, but never know when Turu makes them. K-K The Batking 13:38, August 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Jack 10 Okay, but here's a problem: Season 2 of Ray 10 starts on September's 1st. Season 2 happens four years later, and he loses all his aliens, but he gains new ones. So, when are you starting the movie? Cuz you can use the characters from season 1, but if you are starting after September's 1st you can use the storyline from season 2. Welcome to the dark side. What? Surprised? We lied about the cookies. 19:55, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Red Umm.. I made you a Red in Meez. I was bored so I created this. Hope you like it! Mini Arena of the Gods Can I make my own minature version of Arena of the Gods, but with Omnitrix aliens instead of characters? Ultimatehero: Don't bite what you can't chew cause its ironic 18:48, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Chat --The Declaration of Independence. When you bring it into the sun, it gets destroyed. Really. 22:42, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Taco Guy Hey, remember how you asked for me to make you the picture of a taco guy? What was he for anyway? ET |Was |Here!!! 02:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Seires can you help make my Series plz CL CL CL CL CL THATS MY NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!! dude i love this Cake! YUM! (Talk - Blog - ) 15:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Co-Writer AGAIN! Hey, about the Ben 10 What If? series or Ben 10: Cross-Time, I am already to start. Respond back If you don't know how to make a cool signature. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!! 22:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) JJT Head over to chat, me and Redo are waiting to discuss JJT. . If not, then head over to JHEP. --The Declaration of Independence. When you bring it into the sun, it gets destroyed. Really. 12:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Co-Writer AGAIN! 2 I'm ready to start the What If Ben 10 series: Ben 10: Cross-Time. Respond back, OK. If you don't know how to make a cool signature. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!! 15:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ben 10: Cross-Time Well, I made the series page of Ben 10: Cross-Time. However, I have no idea how the pilot episode would be. If you have any ideas respond back to this thing. If you don't know how to make a cool signature. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!! 19:27, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Drawing Tablet So what kind of a drawing tablet do you have, is it easy to work and how much does it cost? I'd love to have one. Also can you look at my latest comment on your art service blog :) ET |Was |Here!!! 09:18, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Answer Can you answer this? BTUD BTUD is your series, right? If so, what it stands for? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 15:36, September 7, 2011 (UTC) TPCG Can I use The Percolating Coffee Guy in THE RANDOM ALIEN MOVIE? 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 09:26, September 9, 2011 (UTC) TPCG You never responded if I could use TPCG for THE RANDOM ALIEN MOVIE. So can I? PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 11:40, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Coffee Shark alien I'm in the middle of making another free-usage random alien, (made for THE RANDOM ALIEN MOVIE), called Coffee Shark. Can I use Yuja as it's home planet? PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 14:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Question Yeah it's a good idea :) ET |Was |Here!!! 11:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Help!!!! '1st Thing'Edit Well, I looked at Ben 10 RPG, and I saw that everything was deleted (Brian's RPG, Road's RPG, ET's RPG, etc.). So... What is it like in Ben 10 RPG? What do you even do there? It seems quiet. '2nd thing'Edit I think there should be a Ben 10 Roleplay wiki. Ben 10 RPG made me think of that. Oh, and I don't want to make the Ben 10 RPG, I just wanted to make a suggestion lol --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 13:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) P.S: This was "CTRL+V"-ed. lol Yeah, but..... Yeah, but.... They delete all the member's RPG. Why? And I know what RPG means. But, I don't see it. Why is it so quiet there? O_O --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 13:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) The Arena of the Gods Is TAOTG on hiatus and when will the next battle start? ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 4:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC) TPCG emoticon I made a TPCG emoticon for chat. While I know you never go on chat, you can still see it here Mediawiki:Emoticons and I'll give you the pic now. But if you still want to try it on chat, there are four codes to use it: *(tpcg) *(thepercolatingcoffeeguy) *(coffeeguy) *(coffee) PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 16:40, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Special episode not part of our series Sure! We can write it in word or some other writing program, and when we finish we can post it to the wiki. The only thing is, we will have to be secret about us which would require you to do something you don't like, work on chat. Are you up for that? ET |Was |Here!!! 23:15, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not too sure, let's decide who will write it first, me or you? ET |Was |Here!!! 23:59, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, if I write it, will you give me dot points of what should happen in the plot? And sorry, I'm not sure what time zone you are in, it's 10:12 AM here. ET |Was |Here!!! 00:04, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, so what should the plot be and who will the characters be. OH! What format, paragraph or dialogue? ET |Was |Here!!! 00:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Mini Arena of the Gods If you do not answer my question by tomorrow, I will just do it. Can I make a miniature version of Arena of the Gods, only with Omnitrix aliens instead of characters? *Ultimatehero: Don't bite what you can't chew cause its ironic 21:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) *Ultimatehero: Don't bite what you can't chew cause its ironic 21:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) *Ultimatehero: Don't bite what you can't chew cause its ironic 21:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) *Ultimatehero: Don't bite what you can't chew cause its ironic 21:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) *Ultimatehero: Don't bite what you can't chew cause its ironic 21:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Tace Alien Hey, remember how you asked me to make that taco alien for you? Did you end up using him because I wanna see his powers! :D. And could Omi borrow him for RANDOM ALIEN MOVIE 2? You Have To Be Good At Codes. Sorry. Can't work.... Go to my "Source Mode" at my profile. Copy the first paragraph... This is mai talk page. Spam, and I swear I will (Removed by grusomeness). --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 13:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Wait... What ghost? I don't have a "Ghost Box" in my computer.... I'm scared.... YOU ARE BEING HAUNTED BY A GHOST! JUST KIDDING! And it is against the rules to edit another user's page... THIS IS THE CODE DO NOT''' right click and press the paste button. Use the CTRL+C (Copy) and then CTRL+V (Paste)Copy that.''' Remember to put the color on the "COLOR HERE" and add your tet on the "ADD TEXT HERE" Okay? FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 13:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : Oh man. I can't put the code here... : --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 13:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : Okay. *Just go to my profile page and select "Source Mode". *Copy the 1st paragraph. *By copy, I mean CTRL+C *Then, go to your profile page and go to "Source Mode". *Paste it. (CTRL+V) ok so can u see anything changed on your episode thingy Done Done. And also, crap is not listed anymore. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) The Random Wars Can I make something similar to Arena of the Gods, but with random aliens? It's going to be called The Random Wars. PS: What other random aliens to you have except TPCG, Ultimate Random Fusion, Benmeap and your two versions of Ek? PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 17:04, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Rainbow Sprinkles Can I borrow him? I want him to appear in RANDOMNEZZ. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 02:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Stan 13 Rognitrix :D Sure :) ET |Was |Here!!! 06:49, October 4, 2011 (UTC)